


For Two

by LonelyNightz



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNightz/pseuds/LonelyNightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one, John Watson gets quite the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog fic!!!!!!!!!!

 

 Holmes: Dinner for two just as I promised.  
Watson: Yes, except for the fact that we are on a case, in a gipsy tent and there is more than two of us  
Holmes: Always one to look on the minor detail Watson  
Watson: Minor details? You promise dinner a for two and all of a sudden I am whisked away on a case with no warning or explanation before hand! Minor details indeed. *hmph*  
Holmes: Come now Watson, I know how much you enjoy the adventure of a case and so I thought it only appropriate to enjoy our date whilst in the middle of one.  
Watson:....Fine but I do wish you would tell me these things, it's almost as if you find glee in my temper.  
Holmes: Your temper is quite amusing, your mustache gives the most adorable twitch when your upset but i assure you I don't aggravate your nerves on purpose 'not all the time anyway'  
Watson: *Blush* Well, um..thank you..I think  
Holmes: Oh and don't worry, I plan to more than make up for not properly informing you of my intentions, tonight *leer*  
Watson: *BLUSH* ah...um..well...b-back to the case then, please ask your questions to her Holmes  
Gypsy: You know, if my brother wasn't involved I would rather just sit here and listen to your flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, so mistakes are mine! I re- posted this from my deviantart account, so it's not that new. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
